poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic, Red, Kion, and Steven Universe's Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge
Sonic, Red, Kion, and Steven Universe's Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge is a sonic the hedgehog lion guard Steven universe and angry birds /Power Rangers crossover TV series. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Sixty-five million years ago, the superpowerful Energems were given to ten dinosaurs for safekeeping by an alien named Keeper. But when Sledge, an intergalactic bounty hunter, attempted to acquire the Energems, his ship was blasted into space, leading to the extinction of the dinosaurs and the Energems being lost with them. Now, in the present day, Sledge is back and starts sniffing around Earth looking for the Energems in order to harness their power and annihilate the world, so a team of Power Rangers form to find the Energems first and fight the bounty hunter and other threats with dino-powered swords, blasters, Zords, and Megazords. Trivia * The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 1, season 3, season 4, season 6,) and Dex Stewart (masked rider) sally and the freedom fighters zen-aku goku vegeta Beerus and Whis and the others z fighters dr.eggman Orbot and Cubot, Jestro and Monstrox and the Frieza force dr.robotnik (Satam) snively Bark the Polar Bear Nack the Weasel Bean the Dynamite and others sonic villains and Nazo guest stars in this series. this series will get digimon evolution themes and crush 40 and sonic mania Adventures big arms soundtrack List of Episode Dino Charge # Powers from the Past # Past, Present and Fusion # A Fool's Hour (della lena kion sonic red tyler episode) # Bunga Dex and Zen aku and the Return of the Caveman (Bunga Dex zen aku and Koda episode) # Breaking Black and green and blue (chase Peridot Rika Nonaka Renamon episode) # The Tooth Hurts # Let Sleeping Zords Lie # Double Ranger, Double Danger # Huey and the When Logic Fails (Huey and Riley episode) # The Royal Rangers # The super Mario bros and the Break Out (the super Mario bros Bowser Yoshi and Ivan episode) # Knight After Knights # Sync or Swim # True Black # Rise of a Ranger # No Matter How You Slice It # World Famous! (In New Zealand) # Deep Down Under # Wishing For a Hero # One More Energem # The Ghostest With the Mostest (Halloween Special) # Race to Rescue Christmas (Christmas Special) Dino Super Charge # When Evil Stirs # Forgive and Forget # Nightmare on Amber Beach # A Date with Danger # Roar of the Red Ranger and Megidramon (Takato Red Steven Guilmon Ventus Terra Aqua Tyler James episode) # Forged Under Fire # Home Run Koda # Riches and Rags # Besties 4Eva # Gone Fishin # Love at First Fight # Catching Some Rays # Recipe for Disaster # Silver Secret # Wings of Danger # Freaky Fightday # Worgworld # The Rangers Rock! # Edge of Extinction # End of Extinction # Trick or Trial (Halloween Special) # Here Comes Heximas (Christmas Special) Transcripts for the Episodes Dino Charge # Powers from the past # Past, Present and Fusion # A Fool's Hour # Return of the Caveman # Breaking Black # The Tooth Hurts # Let Sleeping Zords Lie # Double Ranger, Double Danger # When Logic Fails # The Royal Rangers # Break Out # Knight After Knights # Sync or Swim # True Black # Rise of a Ranger # No Matter How You Slice It # World Famous! (In New Zealand) # Deep Down Under # Wishing For a Hero # One More Energem # The Ghostest With the Mostest (Halloween Special) # Race to Rescue Christmas (Christmas Special) Dino Super Charge # When Evil Stirs # Forgive and Forget # Nightmare on Amber Beach # A Date with Danger # Roar of the Red Ranger # Forged Under Fire # Home Run Koda # Riches and Rags # Besties 4Eva # Gone Fishin # Love at First Fight # Catching Some Rays # Recipe for Disaster # Silver Secret # Wings of Danger # Freaky Fightday # Worgworld # The Rangers Rock! # Edge of Extinction # End of Extinction # Trick or Trial (Halloween Special) # Here Comes Heximas (Christmas Special) Category:TV series Category:Musical Series Category:Crossover TV Series